Hallucinations mortelles
by DoctorKoschei
Summary: [OS Aventures] Un mojito, des cookies et voilà que Mahyar se retrouve propulsé dans le monde fantastique d'Aventures.


Bonjour à tous ! :D

Ceci est un OS un peu spécial car il s'agit de ma participation au concours de "Celui qui tue Mahyar le plus salement possible à gagner" xD Et devinez quoi ? C'est Mahyar en personne qui désignera le grand vainqueur *juge de sa propre mort quoi, un poil glauque xD* J'espère que ça vous plaira et je ne m'excuse pas du tout pour tous les mauvais traitement que je vais lui faire subir XD

 **Disclamer :** Aventures et Mahyar appartiennent à... Mahyar et je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

* * *

 **Oups...**

Mahyar désespérait devant la tonne de travail qui lui restait à terminer pour le lendemain. Il devait finir sa critique sur un livre de JDR qui était foncièrement mauvais et mal écrit. L'histoire était bancale, les personnages bidons et le contexte fade et surexploité. Ce bouquin était une véritable corvée et rien que d'y penser, le Maître du Jeu émit un long et profond soupir de démoralisation. Heureusement, pour l'aider dans sa tâche, un mojito et une boîte de cookies franchement déballée se tenaient sur son bureau et attendaient patiemment d'être avalés. Il s'attela à sa tâche, sa battant contre l'envie de tout envoyer en l'air et de se blottir au fond de son lit. Sa couette et ses coussins Spider-Man lui faisaient de l'œil mais Mahyar résistait, redoublant d'efforts et de sueur pour achever son travail. Les heures passaient et le Maître du Jeu faiblissait, les mots se mélangeaient et les lignes s'entremêlaient. Sa vue se troubla et malgré une volonté de fer, il s'écroula sur son clavier sous les regards médusés du verre vide et du paquet de cookies à moitié entamé.

L'espace se mouvait autour de lui, une vague lumière diffuse éclairait petit à petit la scène. Mahyar flottait dans les airs, se tournant et se retournant, se croyant à l'abri dans son lit à l'effigie de son héros favori mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sous ses pieds s'étendait de vastes plaines d'herbe grasse et de forêts flamboyantes. La vague source de luminosité s'était transformé en un astre majestueux qui surplombait la scène de toute sa splendeur printanière. Les oiseaux chantaient et les animaux jouaient ensemble dans les buissons, une véritable vision de paradis. Soudain, Mahyar eut un hoquet et ouvrit des yeux effrayés, son bureau et son ordinateur avaient laissé place à un vide. La panorama paradisiaque s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que notre MJ chutait vers le sol. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'estomac noué et son dos se cabrait dans une position très inconfortable pour sa colonne vertébrale. Quelque chose l'attirait vers le bas mais ce n'était pas la gravité, c'était bien plus puissant que ça. Mahyar s'écrasa lourdement au sol dans un bruit sourd et tout l'air de ses poumons se vida d'un seul coup. Le choc et le soudain manque d'oxygène le firent tomber quelques heures inconscient.

Des voix murmuraient autour de lui, il n'entendait pas très bien, encore sous le choc de sa chute vertigineuse. Deux hommes semblaient discuter vivement juste au-dessus de sa tête. A sa gauche résonnaient des mots fermes et empreints d'autorité. A sa droite, des paroles teintées d'une légère folie et d'une pointe de sadisme qui lui rappelaient celles qu'il tenait à ses joueurs, lors des soirées Jeu de Rôle. D'autres personnes chuchotaient mais Mahyar était incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il avait la migraine et des vertiges ce qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer convenablement. Le MJ ouvrit les yeux, aidé par les deux personnes autour de lui dont il voyait à présent le visage, il se redressa péniblement malgré les protestations de ces vertèbres. Il se mit debout ses jambes mais vacilla, heureusement, les deux héros à côté de lui le rattrapèrent au dernier moment. Mahyar leva la tête et découvrit quatre aventuriers en quête d'adrénaline, tous le toisaient comme s'il était sortit tout droit d'un rêve. Devant lui se tenait un nain avec un bras métallique, son visage rieur fit éprouver au MJ un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Était-ce de la sympathie ? A ses côtés trônait une magnifique louve blanche, elle grognait bruyamment en direction de Mahyar et le faisait légèrement paniquer. Derrière eux, un archer à capuche regardait la scène d'une air méfiant. Mahyar reconnu instantanément un paladin qui lui tenait fermement le bras gauche. Son armure étincelante parée d'armoiries ne laissait aucune place aux doutes. De longs cheveux bruns chatouillaient sa joue droite, Mahyar esquissa une grimace disgracieuse avant de tourner la tête vers un mage en robe. Le tissu rouge sang était ample et orné de gemmes et de brodures d'or.

Soudain, tout ceci fit sens dans l'esprit du MJ, ces hommes qui se tenaient devant lui étaient en réalité les personnages de sa série Aventures. La tête lui tournait, c'était impossible. Les quatres personnes devant lui étaient fictifs et n'existaient donc que dans les rêves et les écrits. Et pourtant, Théo Silverberg, le paladin de la Lumière, Bob, le pyromage demi-démon, Grunlek, le nain et Shin, le demi-élémentaire étaient bien présent en chair et en os devant les yeux ébahis du pauvre Mahyar. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, il regarda autour de lui et observa attentivement le décor. Notre MJ se trouvait dans le Cratère, ce monde édénique si parfait sorti tout droit de son imagination. Théo le toisa durement, son regard se fit agressif puis, il se décontracta tout de suite et lui sourit. Mahyar était obnubilé par les dents étincelantes de l'Inquisiteur si bien qu'il manqua de trébucher quand Shin le frappa violemment dans le dos en signe d'amitié. Bob proposa d'aller boire un coup à la taverne avec ce nouveau venu afin qu'il leur raconte son histoire. Les quatres aventuriers acquiescèrent, visiblement heureux que le, normalement détesté Maître du Jeu, se joigne à eux.

Sur le chemin, Mahyar ressassait encore et toujours toute cette histoire dans sa tête, ce qu'il se passait en ce moment relevait de la folie. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il se trouvait dans un rêve ou non et cela l'angoissait car oui, notre MJ est un maniaque du contrôle et cette situation lui échappait totalement. Les quatres héros lui racontèrent leurs histoires mais Mahyar savait déjà tout ça, ce n'était que du radotage et du vent. Il tentait en vain de trouver un moyen d'échapper à son infernale condition. Son impuissance à pouvoir agir le rendait malade et il était contraint de suivre ces abominables hallucinations. En cours de route, Théo s'arrêta et se retourna vers Mahyar. Il retrouva une expression haineuse et avant que le MJ ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le paladin lui donna un violent coup de bouclier qui lui fit faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et atterrit sur le dos, en position de faiblesse. Les quatres héros encerclèrent Mahyar, le regard mauvais et la bave aux lèvres. L'Inquisiteur dégaina son épée et la pointa sur sa gorge en appuyant suffisamment fort pour laisser couler un petit filet de sang.

 **« -Ok, maintenant, tu vas nous dire qui tu es, enfoiré ! »**

Mahyar était perdu, il n'y avait même pas 5 minutes, les aventuriers étaient joyeux et pleins d'entrain et voilà que d'un coup, il se faisait menacer de mort. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, ce brusque changement d'attitude était incompréhensible. En bégayant, il leur expliqua qu'il s'appelait Mahyar, qu'il était le créateur de cet univers et accessoirement, le Dieu Tout-Puissant. A ces paroles, Bob sembla retrouver ses esprits, il ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils faisaient. Le pyromage poussa Théo et se tourna vers le groupe, il leur raconta la prophétie de Mahyar, un Maître qui était censé sauver ce monde et ramener l'équilibre entre les quatres entités gouvernants cette terre. Le paladin n'était pas du tout convaincu et ça se voyait mais sous les supplications de Shin, il écarta son épée de sa gorge de Mahyar. Le MJ se releva avec l'aide de Grunlek en grommelant et essuya le précieux liquide rouge qui coulait.

Le petit groupe se remit en route vers le village le plus proche, un silence embarrassé pesait lourdement sur la troupe alors que leurs pas résonnaient dans la forêt vierge. Au bout de quelques heures de marche, nos aventuriers arrivèrent dans une petite bourgade à la lisière de la forêt. Vers l'ouest, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue où des ombres noires se mouvaient entre les blés. Bob demanda à une paysage où se trouvait la taverne, elle lui indiqua un grand bâtiment en pierres de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut. La porte en bois devait peser des tonnes et les fenêtres en verres étaient décorées de chrysanthèmes. Bob remercia chaudement la demoiselle et entra fièrement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, suivi de Grunlek, Shin et enfin Théo qui continuait de se méfier du « Maître », laissant Mahyar seul devant la devanture. Le MJ hésitait, trop de question restaient sans réponses et il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette soi-disant « prophétie ». Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment sortir d'ici pour retourner dans son monde. Pour le moment, il était coincé avec ces illusions donc autant qu'il vive cette expérience à fond. A peine eut-il finit sa réflexion qu'une immense explosion fit trembler le village et emporta Mahyar. Il tomba lourdement deux mètres plus loin et le temps qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà trop tard. La dernière chose qu'il vit ce fut un gigantesque mur de brique léché d'immenses gerbes de flammes tomber lourdement sur sa pauvre carcasse. Le bruit de craquements d'os mélangé à celui du verre qui se brise fit grincer des dents les villageois effrayés.

 **« Merde, il a buté Mahyar !**

 **-Espèce d'enfoiré !**

 **-Bob, éteint moi ce bordel !»**

Les quatres compagnons contournèrent les débris à la recherche du disparu. Après quelques minutes de fouille intense, Grunlek découvrit, en soulevant un pot de fleur, une main, une main humaine qui appartenait à Mahyar. Il appela ses amis pour qu'ils confirment sa macabre trouvaille. En effet, c'était bien le MJ qui gisait sous ces tonnes de briques. Bob rejoignit piteusement le groupe en baissant la tête. La gêne s'installait progressivement entre nos quatre héros qui continuaient de regarder la main de Mahyar dépasser sans savoir quoi faire. Théo, Shin et Grunlek tournèrent rageusement la tête vers le responsable de cette tragédie, le pyromage.

 **« -Désolé les mecs, j'ai pas fait exprès. Mais c'est la serveuse aussi, elle m'a chauffée ! »**

Une claque de Théo fit rapidement regretter au demi-démon ses paroles. Il poussa un petit cri efféminé et se frotta la joue pour apaiser la douleur.

 **« -Bravo, qui va sauver le monde maintenant ?»**

Bob baissa la tête, honteux. Leurs vies étaient en danger et le seul capable de les sauver venait de périr sous un tas de roches fumantes. Le silence était pesant, empli d'interrogations funestes quand une lumière noire jaillit d'entre les débris. Elle flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et semblait danser sur le cadavre de Mahyar. Les quatres héros s'approchèrent, méfiants. La lumière passa devant le visage de chacun des aventuriers et tourna autour d'eux. Mais sa luminosité faiblissait et se ternissait. Elle agonisait et ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus longs et hésitants. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumières se replaça au centre et tomba en poussière. Des formes étaient visibles dessous, des formes carrées. Grunlek souffla dessus et toutes les petites particules s'envolèrent pour laisser place à une paire de dés. Des dés de cent rouges. Voici tout ce qu'il restait de Mahyar, le Maître du Jeu.

Le lendemain, aux informations, on apprit le décès du célèbre écrivain Mahyar. D'après les autorités, il était mort dans son sommeil suite à un empoisonnement. La victime aurait ingurgité simultanément une grande quantité de cookies et de mojito, sa gourmandise signa son arrêt de mort.

* * *

Voilà, voilà XD

Que le meilleur writer gagne :P


End file.
